


Midnight on the Roof

by UnforgivableSpelling



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Choices: The Royal Masquerade (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern Royalty, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforgivableSpelling/pseuds/UnforgivableSpelling
Summary: During the UN party, a frustrated and confused Riley meets with Maxwell Beaumont on the building's roof...Or a more angsty version of the diamond scene where Maxwell becomes a love interest, as well as a selection of one-shots depicting scenes that I feel would take place instead of/in between parts of the story.
Relationships: Hana Lee & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have been ruminating on a Choices story for a while, and as a person with Maxwell as an LI, decided to write a story that takes place during the UN party in Chapter 14. Hope you enjoy!

Why did I decide to meet Maxwell up here?

Tomorrow, we're using the opportunity we have, still being in the states, to search for Tariq in LA so that I can finally clear my name. Which hopefully means that Liam has a reason to break things off officially with Madeleine and choose his true first choice, me.

But in recent days, the only appealing part of all of it is clearing my name. 

"Cordonian Ruby for your thoughts?" Maxwell asks, interrupting my thoughts.

I turn to face him, "Thought the phrase was 'penny for your thoughts.'"

"Cordonian rephrasing," he winks.

"That... makes much more sense. But I was thinking that within a few days, the mess is finally going to be over. We're finally going to find Tariq."

"And we're going to clear your name so that you can finally get married to Liam and become Queen," he says, and to my surprise, I detect some disappointment in his voice."

"But it isn't a guarantee that it will change anything. Tariq may refuse to return to Cordonia."

"Why the sudden pessimism? You've been so excited to clear your name and get Liam back."

"Sure, but I've started to feel like the only part of that which I actually want is to clear my name," I say, and Maxwell is silent, "Aren't you going to tell me that I should prioritize Liam? That it's integral to fixing all of House Beaumont's problems?"

"Riley," he cuts me off, "The way things are with House Beaumont...that's for me and Bertrand to fix, not you. I don't want you to be unhappy because of House Beaumont."

"But that doesn't answer my question about Liam."

"Liam had to have told you. Having a non-marital consort is common with royals. Liam would understand."

"Why don't you get it, Maxwell? I don't _want_ to be Queen! I was perfectly happy in New York, I didn't have to come to Cordonia and end up in this whole mess!"

"Then why _did_ you stay?"

"Max...it's because of you," I say softly.

His eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"Sure, Liam's cute and all, and I _was_ intrigued by the possibilities that would occur by joining the social season, but who had faith in me from the beginning? Who helped me go from waitress to near-Cordonian noble, proving yourself to your brother? Who has the best break dancing moves in all of Europe and knows exactly what to say to cheer a gal up?"

He turns red, "I _do_ bring the sass."

"In spades," I agree.

"And the style," he continues.

"Maxwell, you're more than a friend to me," I finally admit.

"I'm...Wait, what?" he asks.

"Well, it makes sense, if you think of everything I just mentioned, _and_ you're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning, and not just because you're basically my alarm clock. I guess...I've always had a bit of a crush on you."

He says nothing for a long while, until I finally break the silence, "Max? You can't leave me hanging..."

"I guess...if I think about it, I've felt the same way...for a while."

"You have?" I smile.

"I mean...yeah. You're amazing. I figured it was like an extra strong friendship...where you also want to kiss your friend sometimes," he shrugs, "I can't believe...I _never_ thought you would feel the same way. This is...I guess I'd say it's unbelievable. But it's not that simple anymore, Liam's still in the picture."

"I don't love him. And he doesn't want a loveless marriage, like the one he'd have with Madeleine anyway. It would defeat the purpose of the whole consort thing because it would be the same deal as with Madeleine, except for the small detail that he does love me."

"What about Bertrand?" he asks randomly.

"What _about_ Bertrand?" I ask back, wondering where his train of thought is going.

"Well, he's still hoping that you become queen and restore House Beaumont...it's one thing if you don't marry Liam because of some other reason, but if it's because of _me_..."

"You're right, it's a complication. But I can't help the way I feel about you. And I just _know_ that if 'us' is what we choose, we'll make it work. But if you don't feel the same way about me...well, I don't have any expectations."

"Riles...that's not what I meant. I definitely _do_ feel the same way. I just need to think about what this all means. Why are you telling me now?"

"With Liam and Madeleine's upcoming wedding, and the whole Tariq thing, I've just been thinking a lot about my future lately. And who I might want to spend the future with."

He looks to me with a mixture of hope and uncertainty, and that's when I decide to kiss him. I take a tentative step forward, eyes locked on his. He smiles. I wrap my arms around him and pull him down into a kiss. 

He responds immediately, his arms enveloping me tenderly as he kisses me with heat and passion. After an eternal moment, I pull away, breathless.

"I didn't even know I wanted to do that, but I _definitely_ wanted to do that."

"Thanks?" I ask, confused.

"Was that not the right thing to say?" he says, glum.

"It was perfectly...Maxwell."

"All's well that _macks well_ ," he jokes.

I shake my head and groan, "So what happens now?"

"Now, we head back to the party."

"Oh...I thought..." I frown.

"Riles, as you said, there's a lot going on right now, and we have a lot to think about. Can we just take it slow for now?"

"I can live with that," I nod. He reaches for my hand and squeezes it for a brief second, affectionately. That one squeeze was more than any romantic gesture Liam had done for me.

We return to the party, our thoughts likely to be focused on our moment at midnight on the roof for who knows how long.


	2. Chasing True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the assassination attempt at the end of Book 2, Riley and Drake escape, with Maxwell, Hana, and Liam on the way as soon as they can join. With the uncertainty of their futures at hand, Maxwell takes a moment alone to contemplate everything that could or should have happened.

**_Maxwell_ **

I get a brief moment alone, hidden in the safety of the woods, as Liam and Hana procure a ride to the safe house. I tried to insist on coming instead of Hana to procure the ride but Liam insisted the opposite, so I can at least get myself together before we see Riley and Drake.

Drake took a bullet for Riley. _My_ Riley.

That should have been me. Why was I not at her side?

Why couldn't it have been _me_ that was there to protect her from harm? I would give up my life for her.

She's gone through so much. Usurping her whole life because of me, training to be a noble and dealing with the snarky nobles as she did, and just when she was about to find happiness with Liam, scandal. And then she spends weeks regaining the trust of the court and clearing her name, but when it came down to it, she rejected Liam's proposal. For _me_.

If I hadn't put all my hopes (and House Beaumont's) on her, if I hadn't insisted she focus all her attention on a man who's court would never accept her without her changing herself to fit in, she would probably have been so much safer. She would have been in a relatively shitty waitressing job, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with men who were likely to _kill_ her! She wouldn't have to worry about anyone taking a bullet for anyone!

This is _my fault_. If anything happens to Riley, I will _never_ forgive myself.

I sink to the ground, leaning against a tree trunk. A Cordonian Ruby falls to the ground, and despite the sheer weirdness of it growing here and not in the orchard, it brings about the tears I'd been fighting against since the gunshot.

Just a week ago, I approached Riley on the roof of the UN building and asked her if she'd like a Cordonian Ruby for her thoughts. An innocent question that led to the second best conversation I've ever had, only topped by the moment she told me that she'd chosen _me_.

We spent weeks clearing her name, making it possible for her to get engaged to Liam as she had been so eager to do. But somehow, me, the person who chooses fun over decorum, who gets berated constantly by my elder brother for some incident or the other, who kept my _nephew_ hidden from his father and uncle for a woman who wasn't even my relative, was chosen over the perfect man for Riley.

I could never begin to live up to Liam Rys. After all, I've been reprimanded enough about it. I've always associated myself more with Leo. If he hadn't chosen to abdicate, he would have made a damn good king that I would be happy to live up to.

But, if he had not abdicated, I would have never met Riley. Or at least never have developed a bond with her. The social season would likely have occurred for Liam, but why would a non-noble, not even of Cordonia, want to marry someone who would never become king?

Yet in a way, she did exactly with that, for _me_.

Alright, Maxwell Beaumont. Stop driving yourself insane with the possibilities of what is absolutely beyond your control. It's not like there's a time travel machine around here to use.

No, I need to stop crying. When I see Riley, she shouldn't see my tears. She's been through enough tonight, she doesn't need to see my breakdown. She likes me for my quirky personality, for being the person that cheers her up. 

If I want to have a real chance, I can't show her my weaknesses.

"Maxwell?" Liam's voice comes from the nearby trees.

I quickly wipe the remnants of my tears, "Over here!"

I pick up the fallen apple and put it in my pocket just as Liam and Hana find me. Hana hugs me, "Thank goodness you're here!"

"I haven't left this spot, don't worry. Li, Han, did you guys get the ride?"

"Yes, follow us," Liam says, directing us forward.

Hana whispers to me, "You okay?"

"I will be. First we need to find Drake and Riley," I answer.

She pulls me closer as we walk to the car, and in that moment I'm grateful for one Hana Lee.

We reach the safe house in the early morning. Riley opens the door for us, looking exhausted, but otherwise alright.

"Oh my god, you're okay! You're all okay!" Riley exclaims. 

"Riley..." I breathe.

I pull her into my arms, not wanting to let go. But eventually, I realize that there's other more significant things at hand and let go, "I have _never_ been so excited to see your half-asleep morning face."

"I've never been happier to see my morning alarm clock," she jokes back.

I pull the apple out, "Here's the Cordonian Ruby I owe you for telling me your thoughts last week."

She takes it with a laugh and hugs me, "Thank you!"

She greets the others as I drink in her presence. Just hours ago, I was afraid of what it would mean to pursue a real relationship with her. If my presence in her life would yet again cause her pain.

But seeing her today, alive, healthy, and happy to see me, I know that I want to be hers forever. To propose to her and hope she says yes. To become her husband and have American break dancing Beaumont children.

And I am _not_ afraid to cut anyone who tries to stop this from happening down.


End file.
